Field Trip
by Copycat
Summary: A group of High Schoolers come to JAG on a field trip.


TITLE: Field Trip  
AUTHOR: Copycat  
E-MAIL: copycat@cliffhanger.com  
RATING: PG-13 for language  
CLASSIFICATION: S R (Harm/Mac)  
SPOILERS: Nothing specific. Pre-Move of the Ring  
SUMMARY: A group of High Schoolers come to JAG on a   
field trip.  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never were, never will be.  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
  
"Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" I hear Jared   
screaming at me from downstairs.  
  
"I'll be just a minute!" I holler back, crawling on   
the floor to find my other shoe. I KNOW it's here   
somewhere. It HAS to be.  
  
"Come ON, Maddy," he yells again. Boy, is he ever   
eager to go on this dumb trip.  
  
"I SAID I'LL BE JUST a minute--" I falter as I see   
him standing in the doorway, my shoe in hand.  
  
"Looking for this?" he asks, grinning.  
  
I roll my eyes and grab it without a word.  
  
"Can we go now?" he persists.  
  
"Yeah, okay, Mr. Overachiever," I mutter. "I just   
need to grab some breakfast on my way out."  
  
"I KNEW I should have gone straight to school   
instead of coming here first," he sighs, his voice   
dripping with annoyance.  
  
I run ahead of him down the stairs; we ARE running   
a bit late, not that I'll ever admit it to him.   
"Why are you so keen on this stupid trip, anyway?   
We'll be spending an hour on a bus loaded with dumb   
jocks and girls whose idea of literary achievement   
is spelling out 'Cooper High' dressed in   
miniskirts."   
  
Jared laughs and shakes his head at me. "But think   
about where we're going: It's a MILITARY base.   
It'll be just CRAWLING with hunky guys in   
uniforms."  
  
"They're lawyers, Jared," I explain patronizingly.   
"It's not Top Gun, Tom Cruise will not be there."  
  
"Hello! Did you not see A Few Good Men?" He asks,   
exasperated.   
  
Ignoring him I grab a slice of leftover pizza from   
last night in the fridge and head for door. "Aunt   
Clarissa, I'm off! We have that field trip today!"   
I yell as I open the door to the yard.   
  
"Oh, yes, that's today," I hear her voice from the   
hallway as she makes her way to the kitchen.   
"You're going to JAG Headquarters, right? That   
sounds so exciting."  
  
"Yeah," Jared says, nodding excitedly.   
  
"Oh, hello, Jared, I didn't see you. Is that what   
you're having for breakfast Madeline?" She goes on   
sternly.   
  
That is SO typical Clarissa. I sigh loudly and roll   
my eyes. "Don't mother me, please. Look we're   
running late, I'll see you tonight, okay?"  
  
She smiles her I-WILL-mother-you-it's-my-privilege-  
for-keeping-up-with-you-smile and nods. "Did you   
bring something for lunch?"  
  
"Yes," I lie. Surely there'll be a cafeteria.   
  
"Have fun, then," she says, waving us off.  
  
"Well, if we miss the bus it won't be MY fault," I   
defend myself as we run down the street.  
  
"It will too," he insists with characteristic   
stubbornness. "You KNOW she pulls that one every   
morning. You should plan ahead."  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
I lean back in my seat and look out the window at   
the suburb passing by.   
  
It's a really pretty day, perfect for cutting class   
and going to the sea.   
  
There are people walking their dogs and little kids   
playing in the front yards.   
  
They all look so content. I'll bet they won't be   
wasting a full eight hours of their lives trotting   
around some building stuffed to the rim with   
military pencil-pushers.   
  
I don't get why we couldn't go to Norfolk or   
something like that and look at the ships.   
  
At least that'd be interesting, and it's not like   
the Military Court system is at all relevant to any   
of the juvenile delinquents on this bus. They'll   
all be tried in civil court when the time comes.   
  
"Oh, look. Isn't that like the most *adorable*   
little boy," the girl in the seat in front of mine   
chippers. "I want a boy just like that when I grow   
up."  
  
Jared leans in and whispers in my ear. "I think   
that'd be considered a felony, don't you?"  
  
I bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud.   
  
"I like *totally* know what you mean," the girl   
sitting next to her replies. "I am SO ready to have   
kids. Of course I want a good career first," she   
adds, 'thoughtfully'.  
  
"Kids are a natural consequence of all of her   
career options, aren't they?" I whisper.  
  
"Yeah, kids and gonorrhea," Jared remarks and we   
both bend over from laughter.  
  
"--SO looking forward to this trip," Bimbo #1   
chirps on. "Maybe there'll be guys as cute as Tom   
Cruise there."  
  
"Oh yes!" Bimbo #2 concedes. "He is SUCH a hunk.   
Did you see 'A Few Good Men'?"  
  
Jared looks at me triumphantly and I whack him.  
  
"Like, who didn't?" Bimbo #1 says accusingly as if   
anyone who might, by some freak accident, have   
missed it MUST necessarily be the stupidest person   
alive, which sounds a lot like an oxymoron to me.   
"I just can't get over how SHORT he is."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Bimbo #2 agrees. "I totally   
couldn't see myself with a short guy. He's like   
5"6, or something."  
  
"Really? I heard he was only 5"4."   
  
Jared sticks two fingers in his mouth and makes a   
puking noise.   
  
"I like *totally* think you should join your fellow   
Cruisers," I tease and receive a pathetic blow to   
the shoulder. "You hit like a girl," I gloat.  
  
Before he gets a chance to retort we hear Mrs.   
Timothy, the Social Studies teacher, clearing her   
throat into the microphone. "Is this thing on?" she   
asks just as it makes a loud shrieking noise.   
"Guess so," she laughs nervously.  
  
"If I could just get everyone's attention," she   
demands with more determination. When people have   
quieted down enough for the bus to be considered an   
acceptable working environment she goes on. "Okay,   
thank you. We'll be arriving at JAG Headquarters   
shortly, and when we get there I would like to   
think that I can trust ALL of you" (She looks at   
some of the jocks in the front who are whistling at   
her) "to behave in a respectable fashion."  
  
"These kids don't know that those two words can   
even go in the same sentence," Jared interjects   
quietly.   
  
"If we don't behave ourselves properly we might not   
be invited again," Mrs. Timothy admonishes. "So   
make sure you do as you're told, and PLEASE PAY   
ATTENTION," she finishes loudly as people's   
interest fades.   
  
"Kids today have SUCH a short attention span," I   
complain, imitating Mrs. Timothy.   
  
"I blame society," Jared deadpans.  
  
We pull to a stop and I see a man in marine   
utilities walk up to the bus driver's window. They   
talk for a moment and the marine goes to open the   
gate and lets us pass through.  
  
As we drive into the parking lot Jared leans over   
me and looks at the large building. "Whoa. This   
place is actually kinda pretty."  
  
I look out the window again and nod grudgingly. I   
have to at least admit that. "So, if all else fails   
we can always enjoy the architecture," I comment.  
  
The bus is practically empty by now and I push   
Jared into the aisle looking forward to a chance to   
stretch my legs after being cooped up in here for   
so long.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
We are rounded into a conference room like a herd   
of cattle and a plump officer in his late twenties   
or so is trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Excuse me, could everybody please quiet down.   
Please, everybody!" He shouts in vain.  
  
"Everyone. Shut up!" Mrs. Timothy shrieks and the   
whole room goes quiet immediately. "Thank you," she   
smiles and nods at the guy.  
  
He smiles gratefully and tries again. "Good   
morning, everybody, I'm Lieutenant Bud Roberts, I   
am an attorney here at JAG and I'll be showing you   
around today. I thought we could start with a   
little tour of the building, so that you know where   
everything is, and then we'll reconvene here in an   
hour or so and I'll tell you about the sort of work   
we do here."   
  
He looks at Mrs. Timothy for approval and she nods   
her satisfaction with the plan.  
  
Lieutenant Roberts scratches his cheek. "Okay,   
we'll divide you into two groups, one will go with   
me and the other--"  
  
He is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yes?"  
  
The door opens and a Hispanic guy in a marine   
uniform enters the room.   
  
"Well, he ain't Tom Cruise but he can fly my plane   
any day," Jared whispers and I feel forced to give   
him the raised eyebrow and nod towards the two   
girls from the bus who obviously share his   
sentiments if the way they're drooling is any   
indication.  
  
"This is Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez,"   
Lieutenant Roberts explains. "He will show the   
other group around."  
  
A group of people, predominantly female, hurries   
towards the door. Jared makes moves to follow but I   
grab his arm. "No way am I spending another hour   
with those airheads," I insist.   
  
He nods his consent and stays where he is.  
  
The Gunny leaves with his horde of hormone crazed   
teenage girls (AND Mrs. Timothy) while the rest of   
us stay put to give them a head start.   
  
After a few minutes Lt. Roberts speaks up again.   
"Okay, we'll start with the offices here on this   
floor--this is where the lawyers all work--and   
afterwards we'll go downstairs to the library, and   
then we'll finish at the courthouse," he informs   
us.  
  
He guides us into a large room filled with desks.   
"Okay, this is the bullpen--" he explains.  
  
Jared nudges my side. "I can understand you not   
wanting to catch whatever intellect eating virus   
those two girls have, but I don't see why that   
means that we have to follow THIS guy around   
instead of Mr. hunky-dory over there."  
  
I just smile and shush him. "You were the one who   
wanted to go here today, NOT me. I would have been   
JUST AS HAPPY wasting the day away watching the   
ocean."  
  
"You too, huh?" a male voice says behind me.   
  
I freeze and then turn around slowly. I've always   
had a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong   
time. "Well, uhh--" I manage, intelligently.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell on you," A tall man in a   
white Navy uniform smiles.  
  
"Like it matters anyway," I mutter.  
  
He shrugs. "I used to love field trips," he says,   
"anything to get out of the treadmill."  
  
"I know what you mean," Jared chips in, "I've been   
telling her all week that she should look forward   
to this trip."  
  
The guy grins and nods. "You haven't done a very   
good job at convincing her, then, have you?"  
  
Jared falters for just a moment then grins back.   
"I'm not Messias, I can't turn water into wine."  
  
I roll my eyes and Sailor-boy laughs. "Evidently   
not," he remarks.  
  
"Harm. Do you have my notes on the Havisham   
hearing?" A dark-haired female marine walks up to   
him.   
  
"Yeah, they're on my desk, just a minute I'll get   
them for you." He turns back to us. "Don't let Bud   
bore you to death, okay? I hear he does that to   
kids sometimes."  
  
He heads towards what must be his office and the   
lady follows. "You are such an ass sometimes," she   
complains but he just laughs it off.  
  
"Well, he certainly HAS a fine specimen," Jared   
trails off. Well, he's right about that at least.   
Not that *I* was looking.  
  
I turn back around and see that the rest of the   
group are already in the other end of the room,   
where 'Bud' does seem to be well on his way to at   
least anaesthetizing some of the others.  
  
I grab Jared's arm and we catch up with them just   
before they start down the hall.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
I stare at my watch for the umpteenth time hoping   
it won't be too long before we 'adjourn' for lunch.   
  
The human brain can only obtain so much irrelevant   
information about various ways to become a member   
of the 'JAG team', and if you ask me the limit was   
reached about half an hour ago.   
  
My stomach growls loudly and I duck in my seat   
hoping that no one heard.  
  
"Did you bring anything for lunch?" Jared mocks me,   
parroting my aunt.   
  
"Just you," I whisper and he grimaces.  
  
"Well, I think that was just about it," the   
lieutenant says mercifully at last. "Let's take a   
one hour lunch break and meet back here at 1300   
hours. Uh--That would be one o'clock," he explains.  
  
We follow the others out and then head towards the   
cafeteria.   
  
"What's that," I ask when Jared picks up a tray of   
his own. "Didn't you bring anything for lunch?"  
  
"Oh, shuddup," he complains. "My mother made tuna   
sandwiches."   
  
I nod in sympathy, remembering his mother's last   
culinary efforts. Cooking-illiterate women who have   
the brains to marry chefs ought to stay out of the   
kitchen completely.  
  
I grab a plastic container with pasta salad that   
looks fairly edible and a bottle of OJ, and since   
this is not the mess hall of a ship, but an actual   
cafeteria, I refrain from commenting on Jared's   
choice of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.   
  
As we go back outside we see that the others have   
all congregated on the lawn. I nod towards the   
tables and chairs on the terrazzo and Jared nods.  
  
"We have a much better view of the general area   
here," he agrees. "In case that stunner from before   
comes back."  
  
"Yes, and we also don't have to listen to a   
discussion about VDs while consuming our food."  
  
"That's an excellent point, too," he concedes,   
frowning in disgust.   
  
We're about halfway through our meal when Sailor-  
boy and his sidekick from earlier walk up to one of   
the other tables and sit down.   
  
Jared and I both sniff the air and zone in on her   
paper bag from Beltway Burgers.   
  
The guy notices our gazes and shakes his head.   
"There must be some cult I don't know about," he   
states.  
  
Jared and I both stare at him in confusion but she   
laughs and hands a French fry towards him. "Yeah,   
have a taste," she breathes as if she's in a   
trance.   
  
He pushes her hand away dismissively. "No thank   
you, I'm perfectly happy with my salad."  
  
"You'll never be TRULY happy 'till you've enjoyed   
the taste of a Beltway Burger," she goes on,   
unfazed.  
  
He rolls his eyes and looks at us. "Is this true?"  
  
"Well, I'm not SURE it's because of the burgers,   
but my life HAS seemed much better since I started   
eating them," I joke.  
  
"Yes," Jared nods mock-seriously, "I've noticed the   
change. Ever since Madeline started eating Beltway   
burgers she has been much friendlier towards other   
people and showed a greater understanding for MY   
problems at least."  
  
"Yeah, I'll buy that one in a minute," Sailor-boy   
laughs at us. "Are you still VERY displeased with   
your visit?"  
  
I shrug, "well, the BREAK has been okay, so far."  
  
Mac nods. "Yeah, I used to HATE field trips. I   
mean--regular school was bad enough, but being   
dragged away having to spend the day with a bunch   
of brainless--" she stops suddenly when she notices   
her colleague's shocked expression. "What?"  
  
"How could you possibly hate it?"  
  
"I just told you. We can't all be overachievers   
like you, Harm."  
  
A snort of laughter escapes both me and Jared at   
that and the two officers look at us. "I just said   
that to Jared this morning," I explain.  
  
"So, is this place really as wonderful as   
Lieutenant Roberts claims?" Jared asks, changing   
the subject.  
  
"Well, it's not as HORRIBLE as he might make you   
think," Harm reasons ignoring the woman's evil   
glare.   
  
"Oh, he doesn't make it sound HORRIBLE, just very,   
very boring," Jared ensures.  
  
"I can't imagine that to be his intention," the   
woman says. "Bud is very big on action."  
  
"And office romance, of course," Harm adds. "You   
mustn't forget that, Mac."  
  
Jared and I both lean forward in our seats in   
anticipation of his explanation.   
  
"Well, Bud met his wife here at JAG. Well, they met   
BEFORE they came here, but this is where they got   
involved. And the colonel here," he gestures   
towards his colleague gallantly, "met her fiance   
here, he's gone into private practice now, but this   
is where they met."  
  
"He is not my--" She begins but then stops herself   
as a man in a dark suit walks up to their table.  
  
"G'day, luv," he says in a heavy Australian accent   
as he leans down to kiss her cheek. "I just came to   
take you out for lunch but I see someone beat me to   
it. Harm," he nods at the officer coldly.  
  
Harm nods back with equal coldness and the colonel   
looks pretty uncomfortable.  
  
Jared looks at me delightedly. He was always a   
sucker for soapish romances like this. 'Smell the   
testosterone', he mouths and I grin despite my   
efforts to keep a straight face.  
  
They could cut the air and make hormone patches.  
  
The Australian sits down and smiles at us. "H'lo.   
Mic Brumby," he says, extending his hand in   
greeting.   
  
"Jared Henderson," Jared says, shaking his hand.  
  
"Madeline Bellemonde."   
  
"You're a little young for military personnel   
aren't you?" he asks.  
  
"Oh, we're here on a field trip," Jared explains   
straight-faced and nods towards the others.  
  
"I see," Mic says as if he cared before turning   
back to the little missus-to-be. "Well, since you   
have lunch taken care off I'll rush off to my   
meeting."  
  
"If you have a meeting, what are you doing here?"   
His fiancee asks.  
  
"It's a lunch meeting, I just thought I'd bring   
you," he replies.  
  
'Just wanted to show off my trophy,' Jared mouths   
again then shuts his mouth suddenly when he finds   
Harm watching him with a thoughtful frown.  
  
"I'll walk you to your car," Mac offers and they   
leave together.  
  
"What does a seemingly intelligent woman want with   
a guy like that?" Jared asks the minute they're out   
of earshot.   
  
"Beats me," Harm mumbles absentmindedly before   
suddenly shaking himself and looking at us   
apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say   
that. Mac's relationships are her business alone, I   
don't have an opinion on the matter."  
  
"Obviously you do," Jared insists and I nod my   
consent.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not allowed to."  
  
"Says whom?" I blurt out. "Not even Uncle Sam has a   
right to control your THOUGHTS."  
  
He smiles disarmingly. "It's a bit complicated."  
  
"Try us," Jared says, "I'm doing college math and   
Maddy here isn't so stupid either, despite her   
deceiving appearance."  
  
Harm shakes his head no. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why? Are you scared?" Jared dares him childishly.  
  
"That pretty much sums it up, yeah," the officer   
admits meekly, and we both stare at him with eyes   
the size of teacups.  
  
"Of what?" Jared asks in a tone of complete non-  
comprehension.  
  
Harm smiles lopsidedly. "You're a guy, you should   
know that."  
  
Jared still looks confused.  
  
"He's gay," I explain to Harm. "He's in a league of   
his own."  
  
Harm nods although he doesn't really seem to be   
following my logic.  
  
"So what are you afraid of then?" Jared persists.  
  
Harm looks panicked for just an instant then he   
slumps down in resignation. "Rejection? My own   
feelings? HER feelings? Reality? Take your pick."  
  
'Mac' chooses this exact moment to return and Harm   
quickly gathers his things. "I should be getting   
back to work," he mumbles before making a hasty   
retreat.  
  
"What happened to him?" she asks, confused, as she   
sits down to finish her lunch.  
  
"I'm not sure," I say evasively, "but I THINK there   
might've been something in his food that made him   
ill."  
  
"Or maybe it wasn't in his food," Jared comments.  
  
"Well, that's Harm: You never quite know what's   
wrong with him," she shrugs looking back towards   
the building he just entered. "Not lately, anyway."  
  
Jared rolls his eyes at me as if to say 'Oh, we   
know what's wrong with him alright'.  
  
"Can I ask you something, ma'am?" Jared asks   
ceremoniously after a short interim of silence.  
  
"Sure," she consents.   
  
"Mr. Brumby and uh--Harm don't seem to get along   
very well. Why is that?"  
  
I groan inwardly very well aware of what he's   
trying to do and look at my watch. Damn, we won't   
have to be back for another twenty minutes.  
  
"I don't know," Mac trails off. "They never seemed   
to. Mic used to try to be nice, but Harm just--I   
don't know. Harm seems to just genuinely dislike   
him."  
  
Jared nods, looking like that was just the answer   
he expected. "How long have the two of you been   
engaged?"  
  
"Well, we're not engaged as SUCH, to tell you the   
truth," Mac admits.  
  
"How can you be 'not engaged as such'?" Jared asks,   
confusion bringing back his natural tone of voice.  
  
"It's a bit complicated," she insists.   
  
"Try us," Jared dares her, thankfully not adding   
our resume this time.   
  
"Okaaaay," she agrees reluctantly. "Mic proposed,   
but I wasn't really sure about what I wanted, so we   
agreed that I wear the ring on my right hand," she   
extends her hand for us to see the gold band,   
"until I had made my decision."  
  
Okay, THIS is weird. If I were Harm I wouldn't want   
to have an opinion either. "And how long has the   
ring been there?"  
  
"About 8 months," she admits timidly.  
  
"That's a loooong time to make up your mind," Jared   
remarks and I kick him under the table.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she sighs.  
  
"How can it be so hard to make a decision?"  
  
"It just is," she insists.  
  
"I saw something similar in a movie once," Jared   
mumbles, seemingly to himself. "Turns out the girl   
was in love with someone else." He nods   
thoughtfully. "Some guy she worked with, actually.   
Do you remember that movie, Maddy?" he asks,   
looking at me.  
  
"Vaguely. How did that end again?" Might as well   
play along.  
  
"Oh, I think she sent her fiance back to--England,   
was it? And lived happily ever after with the guy   
she *really* loved. It turned out he was secretly   
carrying a torch for her as well, he was just too   
scared to admit it," Jared tells me in all   
seriousness. Kudos to his poker face abilities.   
  
Mac is biting her lip, gazing at nothing before   
suddenly shaking it off. "Yeah, well, life is not a   
movie, y'know," she tells us while gathering her   
things. "I'd better be getting back to work, and it   
looks like you guys should be headed back to your   
group as well," she comments, pointing towards our   
classmates who are walking back towards the main   
building.  
  
She waves and makes a hasty retreat.  
  
Jared tilts his head and watches her for a bit   
before he looks at me. "Do you still think this   
field trip sucks?" He asks.  
  
"Well, it's looking better, I'll admit that much,"   
I shrug evasively. "Soap opera romance is your   
deal, though."  
  
"Oh, come on," he insists. "She is TOTALLY hot for   
Mr. Gorgeous."  
  
"Well, who wouldn't be?"   
  
"Exactly. And since he is just as hot for her,   
there's no reason why we shouldn't mess with   
Destiny a bit," he reasons.   
  
"That may be, Cupid, but if we don't hurry we're   
going to be late, and I think they DO hang people   
from yardarms for that."  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
I hurry down the hall and find the door with a sign   
that reads 'Ladies' room'.   
  
I have just closed the door to the stall when I   
hear the door opening again and the sound of two   
sets of footsteps.   
  
"Are you sure, Harriet?" I recognize Mac's voice   
and pull my feet up so they won't show under the   
door. No, my mother did NOT teach me not to   
eavesdrop.  
  
"Of course I'm sure, ma'am, I've been telling Bud   
this for years. The commander is wild about you.   
It's obvious," the other woman insists.   
  
"It is? Well, I don't know," Mac hesitates. "Why   
hasn't he said anything?"  
  
"Because you're practically engaged to another man,   
perhaps? Uh--ma'am."  
  
"I suppose that's a fair reason. But then why   
didn't he say something before?"  
  
"He probably didn't think he had to, he didn't know   
his position was threatened. Your engagement to Mr.   
Brumby came as a surprise to all of us, ma'am."   
This Harries person is not half-bad.  
  
"It did?" My *God*, look up 'clueless' in a   
dictionary and you'll find a picture of Mac. Right   
next to the one of Harm.  
  
"Yes, well, *I* always thought that if you'd get   
engaged to anybody it'd be to Commander Rabb."   
Commander Rabb? Is that Harm?  
  
"But Harriet, there was never anything going on   
between Harm and me," Mac insists. Yeah, it must   
be.  
  
"But that doesn't mean you didn't WANT there to be,   
does it?"  
  
There's no reply and for a while no one says   
anything.   
  
I really hope they'll finish soon, my leg is   
starting to cramp, and coming out now would look   
pretty stupid.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him, ma'am. Let him know   
how you feel."  
  
"And how *do* I feel, then? Can you tell me that?"  
  
Harriet laughs. "Oh, you're madly in love with him,   
too, ma'am. You know that."  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Yeah," Harriet assures her. "So go talk to him.   
The sooner the better."  
  
"Okay, I'll *think* about it," Mac says.  
  
I hear the sound of feet jumping up and down and   
hands clapping accompanied by a girlish giggle. Ten   
bucks says that *isn't* Mac.  
  
"*Think* about it, I said," she adds.   
  
"Of course, ma'am."  
  
"Thanks Harriet."  
  
"No problem, ma'am. I just hope the two of you work   
things out soon."  
  
The door opens and I hear them leave.  
  
I have GOT to get out of here and tell Jared what I   
overheard. This must be the one advantage to   
ladies' rooms.  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
"--I hope you have a safe trip home," Lieutenant   
Roberts finishes. "It's been a pleasure having you   
all here."  
  
Everybody begins to get up, nudging the people who   
have fallen asleep before they're spotted.   
  
"Hurry up, maybe we can see how the little office   
romance is coming along," he hurries me and we   
practically run out the door.   
  
I must admit although this is Jared's thing   
entirely I am pretty eager to see if Mac's had that   
talk with Loverboy.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen Commander Rabb?" I ask a   
blonde woman we pass on our way.   
  
"No I haven't," she says, and I realize that this   
is Harriet. "I'm sorry. He's not in his office."  
  
"What about--Mac?" I continue.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact I haven't seen her   
either." Harriet looks at us for a moment and then   
she smiles. "May I ask why you're so eager to see   
them?"  
  
"Well, uhh--"I look at Jared hoping he'll save me.  
  
"We just wanted to see if they'd worked out this   
problem they were having," Jared explains.  
  
Harriet grins widely. "Is that so? Well, in that   
case, why don't you come with me, I think I may   
have an idea about where they might be."  
  
She walks down the hall and then opens the door to   
the emergency stairs carefully. Sure that there's   
safe passage she starts down the stairs, Jared and   
me close on her tail.   
  
We walk down a hall and I recognize this as the way   
to the library.   
  
Once again Harriet is very careful opening the door   
and sure enough, we can hear hushed voices from   
behind the bookshelves.   
  
"What are you gonna tell Mic?" Harm asks worriedly.  
  
"I don't know. The truth, I guess." Mac says. "I   
don't think he'll be too surprised."  
  
"Really?" Harm sounds pleased.  
  
Harriet looks down at us and smiles happily, making   
little goggles with her hands and we nod eagerly.   
Sure we want to see this. We're the TV-Generation,   
after all.  
  
"If your ego gets any bigger it'll blow up like a   
balloon with too much air in it," Mac laughs as we   
tiptoe down the aisle.  
  
Finding the appropriate row Harriet stops and we   
all look around the corner, one head above the   
other as no one is willing to give up their   
position.  
  
"Oh, I don't think there's any risk of that: You   
wouldn't let it happen," Harm says taking Mac's   
right hand in his. "Do you mind if I take this   
off?"  
  
She shakes her head. "Not at all."  
  
He holds out her hand ceremoniously and carefully   
slides her engagement ring off. He lets it drop on   
the table next to them and smiles at her. "That's   
much better," he insists. "Now come here."  
  
Holding her face with both hands he leans down and   
kisses her softly.  
  
Harriet is practically beaming with happiness at   
the sight and I must admit to a slight case of the   
butterflies.   
  
When Harm finally lets go of her we all lean back   
to avoid being seen, not that I think they notice   
anything but each other at the moment.  
  
Harriet nods towards the door and we both follow   
her. Sneaking back towards the exit I see Jared   
looking at his watch and hurrying me on.   
  
Once were back in the safety of the hallway he   
whispers: "We'd better get a move on or we'll miss   
the bus."   
  
I nod and we wave goodbye to Harriet who is still   
lost in Sappy-land.  
  
"Tell them we said good luck on the happily ever   
after," I whisper before we hurry up the stairs and   
she wakes up enough to nod and give us the thumbs   
up.  
  
"Okay, I'll admit it, Jared," I say as we make a   
run for the bus, which already has its engine on,   
"this was an okay day after all. I wouldn't have   
missed *that* for a day on the beach," I admit and   
he smiles vindictively.  
  
THE END  



End file.
